There are no applications related to this application filed in this or any foreign country.
Small tents have undergone considerable change in recent years. Small tents previously included only xe2x80x9cpup tents,xe2x80x9d which tended to be heavy to carry and uncomfortable to use. As a result, lighter weight back packing tents have essentially replaced this type of tent. Backpacking tents offer light weight construction, easier set-up and take-down, and tend to provide better service overall.
Unfortunately, while improvements in weight, strength and durability have been made, small tents still tend to be uncomfortable in use. In large part, this is because they are still dependent upon air mattresses and similar devices to support sleeping people. As a result, larger tents, which allow use of cots, are generally perceived as being more comfortable. Unfortunately, tents of a larger size are typically very heavy, and because the tent is typically made in one piece, the weight may not be shared by a number of people.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a smaller tent that includes the advantages of smaller tents, but that also allows the use of cots to provide sleeping comfort in a manner similar to large tents.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the above needs. A novel tent adapted for attachment to a cot is disclosed that combines the advantages of a small tent with the advantages of large tents, which allow the use of cots.
A tent 10 is adapted for attachment to a cot 100, particularly a cot of the type having a frame with at least four legs and a generally horizontal fabric panel for the support of a resting individual, wherein four to six holes are defined between the frame and a perimeter of the fabric panel. A preferred version of a tent includes some or all of the components below.
(A) A body 20 is typically made of fabric or similar sheet material, and includes a floor 30, two ends 40, 42 and two sides 50, 52.
(B) A frame 60 includes first and second frame poles 62, 64carried within sleeves defined within the fabric body.
(C) Four to six fasteners 80 secure the body 20 to the frame of the cot. Each fastener passes around the frame, through a hole defined between the cot frame and cot fabric, and is secured to the bottom of the floor 30. VELCRO(tm) or similar fastening material may be used to secure the fasteners.
(D) A rain guard 90 includes two opposed side panels and two opposed end panels. The rain guard prevents rain from pooling on the tent floor 30 or on the horizontal fabric of the cot. Rain moving down the fabric body is guided past the tent floor and cot fabric, where it is released.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel tent adapted for attachment to a cot wherein a rain guard prevents rain water from accumulating on the floor of the tent or on the surface of the cot.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel tent adapted for attachment to a cot wherein the tent assembles and disassembles, and attaches and detaches to the cot, without difficulty.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel tent adapted for attachment to a cot that combines the light weight and portability of a small tent with the comfort and adaptability for use with a cot found in a large tent.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the specification and the accompanying drawings.